


Gremlins and Babies

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words stomach, frown and midnight.





	Gremlins and Babies

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/173581579909/finally-friday-todays-sterekdrabbles-words)

Stiles stumbled into the spare bedroom right as Derek was pulling Isabel out of the portable crib. He idly scratched his stomach as Isabel calmed her crying down to a sniffle. Derek grabbed a bottle that Stiles hadn’t seen, then sat in the rocking chair and started to feed her.

Stiles frowned as he glanced at the clock.

“Is it safe to feed her after midnight?”

Derek shook his head. “She’s a baby, Stiles. Not a Gremlin.”

“Can’t be too sure with Jackson’s kid,” Stiles grumbled as he settled on the floor next to Derek and fell back to sleep.


End file.
